Normal Town
by Bride-of-Constantine
Summary: "Well well, what do we have here?" A deep voice asked. "My sister." I growled out, stumbling to my feet. "What you have wolf-boy, is my sister!" In a split second he had shoved Kristen to the side and shoved me against the lockers with a thud, effectively trapping me. Fluff and smut. Werewolf!Sam. Sam/OMC. Mentions of Dean/OFC.


Harry and Kristen and sort of OC's [you can see from the image who they are]  
I changed their last names, and they're siblings in this story, she was the only girl who really fit anyways.

Mention's of violence.  
Smut/fluff. All that good stuff.  
Sam is pretty OOC, but hey, that's kind of the point right?

I am 100% aware I need to post the next chapter of my other story, I'm working on it, I swear.  
This was just something I needed to write, an idea that wouldn't leave my jammed head.

**Normal Town**

_The chemicals between us _  
_The army of achievers _  
_Lying in this bed _  
_The chemicals displaced _  
_There is no lonelier state _  
_Than lying in this bed _

"Keep your head down, keep your head down, just keep your head down." I muttered repeatedly to myself as I adjusted my headphones and stumbled my way down the crowded hallway. In this school, even bumping into one of _them_ was like a death sentence. Or, well, you would get your ass handed to you anyway. The only chance you had, was to remain unnoticed, and under their radar. If you were unfortunate enough to attract their attention, then you would most likely become a fuck-toy until their attention was caught by something or _someone_ else, and you would be tossed aside like an old sock. I snorted, and old sock.

"Harry!" I winced and put away my headphones when my name echoed through the hall. "Damn it Kristen! Are you trying to get me -us, killed?!" I snapped at my older sister, didn't she get it? Did she not realize?

"Dude. Calm down, jeez, you're like a skittish... cat or something. Chill." Kristen said, rolling her eyes and running her hand through her long hair.

"Chill?!" I screeched, causing several heads to snap up and glare, shit! The Weres didn't like high-pitched noises. I grabbed Kristen and dragged her quickly around the corner and out the door.

"Harry, I don't... I don't, think they're as bad as you think, I mean, last year Anna, was chosen by Cas and they're like, werewolf married with a baby on the way-"

"That! Is a one in a million occurrence Kris! Others haven't been so lucky! I've heard the stories of Weres taking human lovers and then casting them aside when they were done, and then to top it all off, the humans turn up dead however many years later when the wolf finds his or her mate and that mate is a psycho, jealous, mutant wolf!"

"And sometimes a wolf takes a human mate." Kristen added.

"'Sometimes' being the key word there sis. I'd rather-"

"You'd rather dress like a simpleton than have a Were notice your cute ass. Seriously, that bear hat?" she made a cut-off gesture, "not cool."

"Well at least I don't look like I'm begging to be the lead in some lame-ass vampire drama sis." I laughed.

Kristen glared, her green eyes narrowed, her angry face a more refined, delicate and feminine version of my own.

We looked alike: we were both slim and pale and we both had bright green eyes. We also had the same... mouse ears, which thank-god looked cute and not ridiculous - on her anyway. I kept mine hidden under my curls - thanks Mom! But there were many differences that went along wit our different genders. Where my nose was wide, hers was slim and pert, where I had chocolate brown curls, she had long, auburn waves. Where her face was heart-shaped, mine looked like a potato...

"Harry! Are you even listening to me?" Kristen waved her hand in front of my face.

"Yeah, I just-"

I just slammed into something very hard.

I was losing my balance. I was falling over - taking Kristen with me. She stopped falling and I had just enough time to see her wrapped in a massive person's arms before my ass hit the floor.

"Well well, what do we have here?" A deep voice asked.

I lifted my head, but had a hard time to see due to the fact that my hat had fallen forward, covering my eyes. But I still knew that massive form.

Oh Shit.

Sam Winchester, the Alpha's son.

The Alpha's son who was holding my sister and staring at her like she was a steak...

"My sister." I growled out, stumbling to my feet. "What you have wolf-boy, is my sister!"

In a split second he shoved Kristen to the side and shoved _me_ against the lockers with a thud - effectively trapping me.

Distantly, I could hear Kristen yelling my name, and I was aware she was being held back by one of Winchesters lapdogs.

"What did you say to me?" The wolf growled out.

I ducked my head, knowing it was a submissive gesture, hoping he would back off. My hat was still covering my eyes, but I knew the set of my jaw gave my defiance away. A moment later the hat was ripped off my head and my out of control curls were falling into my eyes. My nose twitched in annoyance, the whole point of the bloody hat was to avoid this. I took a deep breath through my nose. Fuck, the jerk smelled good. I looked up to meet the Were's eyes and my breath hitched. This, this was what I'd spent the last three years of my life avoiding? Winchester furrowed his brow as I blinked owlishly at him. For who knows how long we just stood there, him pressing me into the locker, staring into my eyes and I into his. I bit my lip and he tracked the movement, eyes darkening.

"I said, you had my sister wolf-boy." I repeated, my voice quivered and I hated myself for it. A huge hand came up and I flinched. This was where he snapped my neck. But no, the hand only brushed the curls from my eyes.

"Beautiful." The wolf murmured.

I gulped and again, his eyes tracked the movement, then he leaned down - way down. Why was I so short? No, why was he so tall? He leaned down and pressed his face to the crook of my neck. I could feel his breath as he inhaled, I shivered. I wondered what was happening, wondered why the Alpha's son was mauling me in the hallway. _Me,_ Harry Snow, the social outcast, the nerd. The mop-head who wore goofy animal hats to cover the _literal_ mop of mousy curls. The slow talking boy who took an hour to get out a sentence. I understood when he was paying attention to Kristen -the girl had it going on, sure she was my sister, but even _I_ could see that.

I bit my lip to hold back the moan that wanted to slip out when his mouth latched on to my shoulder, sucking for a moment and then leaving little pecks up the entire column of my neck until he reached my jaw.

"Mine." He growled in my ear.

_That_ pulled me from my daze.

"No." I snapped out, instantly regretting it when his eyes narrowed.

"I-I won't be used! I've seen what your kind does to us -you, you use us until something else comes along. I get attached easily, ask my-"

My rant was cut off by his lips. I wanted to fight him but at the same time I didn't. And it scared the shit out of me. He kissed and nipped at my mouth, my chin, my cheeks, my forehead and my nose, sliding his hands up and down the sides of my abdomen. It was surprisingly soothing.

"Oh no Pretty, I've been waiting for you for a long time. I'm never letting you go."

"But.. you were just drooling on my sister!" I yelled -tried to yell but it only came out as a whine.

"I was struck by her beauty." Sam said.

I looked away. I knew it was ridiculous to be hurt by this omission, but I was.

"Until I saw you. Harry, you're perfect." He said softly. I looked at him doubtfully. "How do you know my name? And... I think you'd be happier with Kristen. I'm just-"

"You're mine." Sam interrupted.

I was shocked that there was no part of me that wanted to disagree. I didn't even _know_ this boy and yet he instilled a sense of calm and comfort and contentment in me, and I sensed that I did the same for him.

"How-"

"I knew the moment I looked into your eyes. They are... home. I know you felt it too. I heard your heartbeat pick up, heard the hitch in your breath..." Sam trailed off, staring at my lips. He stepped forward again, running his thumb along my bottom lip.

My eyes darted to the right, I realized we were alone... when? Before I could open my mouth to question, Sam answered. "Jo will drive your sister home. You're coming with me."

* * *

** ~ 4 months later ~ **

I rolled over -tried to roll over, but as always, the steel arms surrounding my body wouldn't let me move and an inch.

"You know, you don't have to maul me in my sleep, Sam, I'm not going anywhere." I grumbled against his neck from where I was lying, sprawled across his bare chest. I felt a hand brushing my now too long hair out of my face. Thanks to Sam – who refused to let me cut it, my hair was worse than it had ever been, hanging nearly to my chin in a riot of curls. I blushed when I thought of the reasons he wouldn't let me cut it when Sam suddenly gripped the hair at the back of my head and tilted my chin up, swallowing my whimper with a deep, wet kiss.

"Open those eyes, Pretty." Sam ordered.

I felt his huge hand sliding slowly from my hair, down my back. He pushed the sheet covering my lower body away and cupped my ass -that was another thing, Sam insisted we both sleep naked, said it 'deepened the bond'. I somehow doubted that. Only because there was no possible way it could get deeper. I knew it was just an excuse for him pull me to him at any time and push inside -not that I was complaining. I had already chewed holes in several pillows to keep from screaming into the night. The others knew to stay away after the first night when Sam had nearly dismembered his own brother, Adam, for interrupting us.

That was something else I had gotten used to. Sam was... to say the least, the most terrifying thing I had ever seen. I had watched him break my friend Gabe's wrist for slapping me on the ass like he always had. I watched him smash the janitors skull into a wall for leaving the floor wet, causing me to slip. He was violent and possibly murderous against anyone or anything that got in his way or slighted him in any way. Though he was the middle child in a family with three brothers, he was the biggest, the strongest and the meanest. He was slated to become the next Alpha. No one questioned it, having witnessed what he was capable of, most knew he could take out the Alpha of any pack in the States if he chose. No one knew why he was so powerful; he was becoming known as **The Boy King**. Most of us knew that there was a good possibility he would rule all Were's one day.

Yet despite all of his violent, sometimes psycho, jealous and possessive tendencies; he had never raised a hand against me. I knew he wouldn't either, after the way he carried me everywhere when I had twisted my ankle. After he had nearly torn the throat out of a female Were for growling at me in jealousy. He _had_ once wrapped a hand around my neck when he thought I had lied to him, not enough to cut off my air supply but enough to warn. I had been terrified after seeing what he did to others who pissed him off; I had shook, tears falling down my cheeks. But then his fingers had loosened and stroked my neck, "I would never hurt you, Mate. You will always be safe in my arms." He had murmured while his other hand had slipped under my shirt to stroke my side, thumb running over my belly soothingly. Then my body had shaken with arousal as he had kissed and caressed me before taking me roughly against the wall; I was never afraid of him again.

"Come back to me, Beautiful." Sam whispered, snapping me out of my reminiscing.

I blinked up at him, then nuzzled my nose against his jaw. "Sorry. I was just thinking." The hand that wasn't on my ass reached up and caressed my face and I smiled widely. I never smiled much before; I knew I looked like a dope when I did.

"Fuck." Sam growled playfully. "How did I end up with a sweet mate like you? You're like a kitten when you're sleepy and your smiles could light up the night sky. You're so perfect," He whispered, kissing my nose and lips. "And I am so violent and flawed, yet you still love me. I act cocky and arrogant. But I know I don't deserve you, Harry."

I licked my lips and cupped his jaw, kissing him lightly. "Sam, everyone is flawed. You see me as being perfect when I am so far from it... I, speak too slowly, hell I look like a stoned mongoose half the time-mph!" I was cut off by Sam's hand covering my mouth.

"Don't you ever put yourself down." He growled, eyes glowing gold as the wolf peeked through. Instead of feeling scared as I probably should have, I whimpered against his hand as my body was slammed with wave after wave of lust and my ass clenched in need.

His hand moved back to my hair. "You." _Kiss_. "Are." _Nip_. "Perfect."_ Lick_.

"You're perfect to me too, Sam." I smiled and then cried out when the fingers kneading my ass slipped between the cheeks and rubbed hard circles over my opening.

"You're still sloppy and wet from last night baby." Sam husked into my ear, rubbing harder.

"Fuck," I whimpered, my mouth open at his jaw. "Harder." He dipped a finger inside to collect some of the wetness, spreading it over my hole and then rubbing faster in tight circles. My body shivered in arousal, goosebumps breaking out everywhere. I whined, feeling my stomach tightening.

I had never known how sensitive that part of my body was until I had met Sam. Hell, I never even looked at another guy before I met Sam. But I had found out soon enough, after he had spent countless hours kissing and licking me open, plunging his fingers inside until I had spilled on the sheets or between our stomachs. Nowadays I didn't even need a hand on my cock to make me cum and I often found myself shoved into a bathroom stall at school, pants ripped down my thighs and Sam's fingers plunging inside roughly, keeping a rough and fast pace until I choked back screams against my hand, clenching repeatedly around Sam's fingers.

The thought alone had my stomach tightening unbearably. "Sam, god, don't stop, please don't stop." I whimpered. He pressed harder, rubbing his fingers back and forth, around and around, while kissing and biting at my lips, sucking my tongue into his mouth. My hole clenched and convulsed and I pulled my lips from his, muffling my scream into his neck. Sam let out a pleased growl.

"So good." I choked out, pressing my ass back against his fingers. "Don't. Stop." My fingers dug into his chest, god, it felt so good. Even after that intense orgasm, my ass was still aching, wanting to be filled. "Fuck me, Sam. Please fuck me hard." I begged.

He growled and yanked my still convulsing body on top of his, pressing his chest against my back and spreading my legs over his lap. "You're gonna be the death of me, Pretty." He ground out before shoving inside. I bit my lip and dropped my head back on his shoulder, turning my head to kiss his lips and jaw as he started pumping inside me. Our bodies were shining with sweat; the sound of slapping skin filling the room, and there was an odd glowing in my stomach that I would never get used to. Sam wrapped one arm around my abdomen, holding me tight against his body, relentlessly slamming inside, chasing his own release. His other hand was pressing hard into my lower belly, like he was trying to feel himself moving inside me. I screamed, my eyes rolling back, my ass clamping down around Sam. He slid his hand down to where my leg met my pelvis and gripped, pounding even harder -his mouth latching onto the claiming mark that rested permanently on my neck. I choked back another scream, the pleasure was centered in my ass and belly, bypassing my dick completely and when I felt him release hot and wet against my insides, I blacked out.

"Wake up baby." I heard Sam say. I could feel his hands massaging my back, could hear his heartbeat below my ear. "Mmph." I moaned out, my body was tired and throbbing and I wasn't in the mood to be woken up.

He kissed me, tucking my hair behind my ear. "C'mon. We have to take a shower. The mating ceremony starts at one."

"Ugh. It's not our mating ceremony, who cares." I pouted, burrowing further into Sam's chest.

"You're adorable when you pout baby." Sam murmured, pressing his forehead to mine and smiling. "But it's not going to get you out of this. Kristen came to ours, we can return the favor."

Kristen. My sister. My sister who as it turned out, was Sam's brother, Dean, well, she was his mate.

Dean had taken one look at Kristen and the dude was gone.

I hadn't been too happy about it. I know I was mated to Sam, and I was only seventeen, but I couldn't get pregnant either. 'Yet' Sam had said. I didn't want to think about the implications. Sure, I would love to have Sam's babies, but... ouch. That was the only word that came to mind. Kristen was almost nineteen and she wanted to have babies right away, I thought she was crazy. But she'd always hated school, and stressed about applying to college. Something told me she was happy to be Dean's mate, because not only did she have someone she loved more than anything, and who loved her possibly a hundred times as much in return, she also didn't have to worry about finance. If she wanted to take a few years to herself and just enjoy married bliss, she could. When she was ready to go back to school, she could. So I was happy for her. She knew what she wanted now, even though she had been stubborn at first, insisting she could pay herself. And she probably could, but it would take a long time, and she definitely wouldn't be getting the rest she so desperately needed. So she and Dean had come to an agreement.

I still had a year left of High School, and I still didn't know what I wanted. One thing I was sure of though, was that it involved Sam.

Leave it to me to fall in love with the baddest motherfucking werewolf this world had ever seen. I snorted.

"What's funny?" Sam asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Nothing." I laughed, leaning forward to kiss him again.

"Alright, let's get this over with." I sighed, jumping out of bed, squealing when Sam chased me into the bathroom. He caught me before I reached the door.

"Everything will be fine, and your sister will be as happy as we are, Dean will take good care of her. I love you Harry." Sam said quietly, nuzzling my neck.

"I love you too wolf-boy."

The End

* * *

I hope some of you enjoyed that =D

The song Harry had on his headphones was The Chemicals Between Us by Bush.

Review!


End file.
